


[数寄]无题R

by Seven1123



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven1123/pseuds/Seven1123
Summary: 无梗打发时间渣渣文笔好像又烂尾了orz再也不立flag了(哭哭)
Relationships: 数原龙友/片寄凉太





	[数寄]无题R

**Author's Note:**

> 无梗  
> 打发时间  
> 渣渣文笔  
> 好像又烂尾了orz  
> 再也不立flag了(哭哭)

鹅毛大雪覆盖住了整座城市 温暖的卧室里 男人的气息扑面而来 大床陷进去一个人形 布料摩擦过的声音 让他兴奋又不安 从脚踝一路游走亲吻 在他平坦颤抖的小腹处停下 恶趣味似的啃下去 舌苔用力 吸吮留下爱的痕迹 那男人低头 向胯部凑近 又抬起头 声音嘶哑:“凉太…”

凉太想推开他 从手边扯过被子盖住荷尔蒙催促下勃起的性器 奈何身上的人常年泡在健身房 推也推不动 还有意无意地向前顶 龙友抓开盖住凉太眼睛上的胳膊 俯下身亲吻紧闭的嘴唇 同时 两颗心脏的跳动随即加速 

红酒味儿窜入龙友的口中 他并不喜欢喝红酒 可是现在 从凉太口中争夺到的有丝丝甜味 如果是从凉太口中品红酒 他不介意再喝几箱 

胡渣磨得凉太下巴微微发红 龙友吻的深情 凉太退后一下 龙友就吻的更深一步 唇齿间碰撞 舌缠绕在一起 唾液充当润滑剂 待凉太快窒息 龙友才恋恋不舍放过嘴唇 看凉太大口呼吸空气 低头解开衣服 迫不及待与凉太融为一体

卧室没开灯 只借月光能模糊看见正在解扣的男人心急的样子 竟然 有点可爱 凉太忍住没笑出声 伸出手帮助他解完所有扣子 环上龙友的脖子 在滚动的喉结处留下浅吻

太瘦了——

赤裸相见 每一寸紧贴着的肌肤都微微发烫 凉太纤细的腿攀上龙友的腰肢 性器触碰的瞬间 凉太缩了缩 他感受的出来 那东西的尺寸 为自己祈祷一番 见龙友不为所动 试探性地低头 舌尖挑拨乳首 以此来讨好 似乎在请求接下来的欢愉中 他能轻点

欲望在燃烧 颅内的理智冰散瓦解 后穴一股一股冒淫水 肠壁不自觉往外翻动 想要包裹住什么进入 阴茎安静地贴在凉太的小腹上 却也涨的发红  
龙友挤出一点润滑液 冰凉凉的 放在手心里搓搓热 拉过凉太的手 凑近问道:“凉太 我们一起好不好 这是我们的 我们一起弄它” 是迷药吗？话语间 温柔的味道扑面而来 鬼使神差的 凉太点点头 

两根阴茎贴在一起 马眼分泌出些许汁液 龙友握住凉太的手 上下撸动 凉太的手很好看 又干净又细滑 修长的手指 根根分明 谁曾想 在黑白键上跳跃的精灵 现在正淫荡不堪地自慰 反之 龙友常年举铁 手指早已生老茧 摩擦过稚嫩的龟头 刺激感油然而生 

将胸脯留给龙友一口一个吻痕 乳尖挺立 每摩擦一下 凉太就上挺一下 穴口直抵龙友的精囊 

「身体已经不行了 它在渴求 渴求被填满」

速度越来越快 一阵痉挛 精液喷洒而出 顺根根经络最终停留在小腹的窝沟 龙友想起身拿床头的抽纸擦干净 但腰上的腿没有放松的意思 龙友拍拍他后背:“放开我 我去拿抽纸”

“不要不要 就这样 别离开我 我想要你 操我 快操我…”

凉太推到面前的男人 骑跨在腰上 双腿岔开就想下坐 奈何没做够润滑 半个龟头卡在穴口 进不去 出不来 急得凉太冒出哭腔

让心爱的人不能享受到快乐可不是一个男人的行为 龙友在两人私密处又抹了把润滑油 才顺利抽出 凉太呆呆地爬在龙友胸口上 

“你太心急了 小宝贝”

龙友揉了把圆润弹翘的屁股 掰开臀瓣 揉搓着穴口缓缓插入第一根手指 凉太的敏感点又偏又深 在肠口处回搅动也摸索不到 异物感使得穴口不停吞吐汁水 黏黏腻腻 经大腿内侧流下 直至被褥

重复的动作让身体适应了 龙友抽出手指 晶莹剔透 指间拉出条条细丝 毫不犹豫地 插入喘息的小嘴 在他耳旁响起塞壬蛊惑人心的呼唤：“感觉到了吗 凉太 真淫荡啊”

胡乱地搅动 舌面柔软 异样的味道恶心却不排斥 奴性被唤醒 两种情感交相错杂 泪水划过脸颊 微微抽搐的身体迫使龙友停下了戏弄 有分有寸 适可而止

凉太吸吸鼻子 被玩弄过的口腔令他吐字不太清楚:“龙…龙友 操我 我受不了了…”

下身胀的难受 对于凉太的身体 龙友也迫不及待 穴口微微打开 一点一点吞咽庞然大物 整根没入 抽插的过程中 不断撞击前列腺 快感直充大脑  
“宝贝 你好紧 夹的我好爽”

凉太摇摇头 紧闭嘴唇 指甲陷入龙友的肩膀  
见面前的孩子不肯开口 龙友有些不满意 猛的撞击 迎来夜晚第一声淫叫

“凉太 叫出来 不叫出来很难受的 我想听 快…快”

“凉太 舒服吗”

“嗯…啊～舒…呃…舒服 啊…啊…唔嗯…”

“叫我 叫我的名字”

“龙友…龙友君 操我 用力操我 好舒服…”

“快点 再快点 嗯…哈”

后入式比通常的姿势更加深入 龙友粗糙的手掌撸动阴茎 到底是被动方 高潮到达的更快 半透明的精液从马眼涌出 身后的动作频率逐步加快  
“凉太竟然先高潮了 是我操你操的太爽了 忍受不住了？嗯？”

腰间速度越来越快 每根神经紧绷 在抵达极乐的时刻喷洒进他的身体 更是灵魂的交融

接住颤巍巍的人儿 揉揉摇摇欲坠的脑瓜儿:“我可以去拿纸巾了吗？”

虽然虚脱 气势不减:“不行 抱会儿我”

待怀中的人近乎睡着 才小心翼翼放平 清理干净 再过不到5个小时又要起床了 想到这 便抱紧凉太 闭上眼 浅浅睡去 希望今夜能好梦


End file.
